<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Other Things by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930272">Among Other Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: allbingo, Marijuana, Multi, Tony Stark is clueless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has no real idea why he was invited to the cabin with Steve and Natasha. He finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Of Elves and Men</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Other Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For allbingo Springfest - mini bingo card - prompt - fresh air.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark could not, for the life of him, understand why Steve and Natasha loved coming to this cabin and hanging out so much. It was old and dusty! There was no wifi, and they had to wind water in a bucket, for god’s sake! There was an ancient generator out back that gave them some lights and an old cook stove, but damn! This was just too primitive for him. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Tony? Scared of the dark?” Natasha teased as she unpacked the bag of food they’d brought with them. There were cans of soup, peanut butter, jelly, a couple of loaves of bread and a box of crackers. There were eggs and bacon, cereal, coffee and milk. And a couple of pricey bottles of vodka were the in the last bag. A cooler held some beer and sodas, too. </p><p>The cold stuff went in a fridge so old that it was actually a Kelvinator, one of the first brands of refrigerators.   There was one suitcase with towels and bathroom items as well a set of sheets. Their other bags were clothes, books and personal items. </p><p>Tony helped with the unpacking, wondering if they planned on staying for a month. They really had a lot of stuff, it seemed to him. He carried the suitcases to the bedroom. He had a look around and realized there was only one bed, a big one but just the one. For some reason, he had assumed that Rogers and Romanov were just pals. Maybe he was wrong. </p><p>“Okay, the stuff is in the bedroom,” he said as Steve brought in the last bag from the Jeep they’d rented.  Natasha had gone out to gas up the generator and get it going before it got dark. </p><p>“Thanks, Tony. Help me get this stuff put away and we’ll have a beer.” </p><p>Natasha came back in as he spoke. “Or a shot of vodka. Name your poison, Stark.”</p><p>“I’ll have a shot,” he told her as she opened the bottle and found two glasses and poured a very generous amount in each one. Steve grabbed a beer. </p><p>“So now what?” Tony asked. </p><p>“Well, we can make some food, make up the bed or smoke this joint on the porch,” Natasha said with a grin. </p><p>Tony burst out laughing. “Oh my god!  Captain America and Black Widow sneak off to the woods to get high?”</p><p>Natasha shrugged. “Among other things.” </p><p>There was a big futon on the porch. Tony was a little surprised when Natasha stretched on it and Steve slipped into behind her, putting an arm around her waist. He said nothing as Natasha lit the joint and took a long hit from before passing it back to Steve. He took a toke and offered it to Tony.  </p><p>Tony took it. It had been a while since he’d gotten high, a long while. Why not? He was safe with these two. They all talked about inconsequential things until it was full dark and the creatures of the night were in full voice.  As it was still a little early in the spring, it was getting chilly outdoors. </p><p>Natasha sat up. “I’m cold. I’m going inside. You boys stay out here as long as you want.”</p><p>Steve and Tony lingered on the porch.  Tony almost choked when Steve patted the space on the futon where Natasha had been. “It’s still warm. Wanna join me?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” he managed to answer as he stretched out in front of Steve. The spot where Natasha had been was still warm from her body. He was shocked even more when Steve put am arm around his waist and pulled him close. “Why am I really here?” </p><p>Steve nuzzled his ear and said in a low voice, “For the fresh air, of course. We thought it would do you some good.” </p><p>Tony slowly moved onto his back. “Among other things?” </p><p>“Among other things,” Steve agreed just before his lips touched Tony’s. </p><p>*</p><p>The three returned to Avengers Tower a week later. All any of them would say about their trip was that the air in the woods was fresh and clean. </p><p>No one believed a word of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45"><b>Tumblr</b></a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>